


The Avenger(s)

by CatchMeInADream, neworldiscoverer



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, lil bit of angst, space lesbian, vague terms but u get the picture my dudes they're just all so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchMeInADream/pseuds/CatchMeInADream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neworldiscoverer/pseuds/neworldiscoverer
Summary: "I 100% bet that Fury chose that name and it only stuck because the like 3 people who know she exists called her that as their code and after everyone is brought back, Fury uses it for everything and the next time she's planetside everyone is calling her Captain Marvel and she's like “literally what the fuck??”"





	The Avenger(s)

The next time Carol Danvers is planetside, she notices that her name has changed. 

The only time any refers to “Avenger” is using the plural form and they don't mean her. No, they mean the whole collective group of American supers.

The Avengers is a household name.

Carol lands on the porch of the old Louisiana farmhouse and it's been a few years. She's not great at keeping up with the wildly different planetary time zones, but thanks to alien technology, she's been able to keep in touch, often daily, with her family on C-53.

Maria's there, nursing a beer and sitting in a rocking chair. She grabs Carol a beer after they greet each other with a hug and chaste kiss for now.

They shoot the shit and Carol brings up the name change early on. 

“So I thought _my_ call sign was Avenger,” she leads with, finished with picking the label halfway off her bottle. Maria only side eyes her partner, letting her continue. “Now it's all Captain Marvel this, Captain Marvel that, literally everywhere I go. What the fuck?!”

“Aww don't you like it, baby?” Maria grins under Carol's stern look.

Carol sets the empty beer down on the railing. “It's Mar-Vell!” she exclaims, raising her hands in frustration. “I'm going to kick you all into the sun, you little shits!” Which is actually a real threat with her powers now.

Maria only grins harder. “Well, I mean... It was Fury's idea...” she drawls into the neck of her bottle, head ducked. “He said that it would be too confusing to keep calling you Avenger.”

The purr of a motorcycle coming down the gravel road, kicking up white dust behind it, is the only thing that pulls Carol from her rant.

“I didn't give her the okay for the bike,” Carol says, squinting into the setting sun.

Maria shrugs. “You weren't here.” The words are no sooner out of her mouth when she realized how cutting they might be, which was absolutely not her intention. She quickly amends her statement. “She built it herself. She didn't buy the one she asked for.”

Monica is headed for the garage to park her bike, but when she sees the two figures of her parents on the porch, she changes trajectory and in a seamless motion pulls up in the front yard, whips off her helmet, and launches herself up the porch steps into Carol's waiting arms. 

Some things never change.

Carol feels warm all over again, just like she had when entering Earth's atmosphere, but this time inside of her chest.

After the hug, Monica shrugs out of Carol's old leather jacket, the summer humidity making the arms stick a bit to her skin.

Carol stares her daughter and not just because she's morphed into a teenager, but also because of the t-shirt she is wearing. She does a double take from her chest to Monica's and notes the identical emblem. “Are you...?”

Monica laughs and swings her hair over her shoulder. Carol can see she's grinning that same shit-eating smile that her mother had been wearing earlier before she turns so Carol can read the text on the back.

#TeamCaptainMarvel

“What?” Monica asks, feigning innocence. “They're all the rage at Hot Topic, Ma.” When she turns back around, Carol's got her head in her hands.

-

Fury feigns the same innocence back at headquarters. Fuck, the entire building's got THE AVENGERS painted across it in red.

“We couldn't keep calling you Avenger,” he explains away with a placating expression.

“I can't believe I brought you back only to punt you into the sun, Nick.” Carol shakes her head, but her annoyance is no longer real.

“They're the Avengers now.” Fury motions towards the rest of the group gathered in the glass walled conference room. His other hand is curled into Goose's fur. She's got her own cat tree set up in the office and an overhead walkthrough that goes around the entire floor.

Carol notices that the space is Steve's though. There's a photo of Peggy on the desk, a miniature of Mjolnir beside it, among other little mementos. 

-

During the meeting, Peter is siting in the far corner, just on the edge of the table as they had run out of seats so he's using Steve's swivel office chair. It seems like he's playing “infinity gauntlet keepaway” with the Spider-Man and Captain Marvel action figures. He didn't even have to be gifted them because he bought them right away at the nearest comic bookstore.

Ned has the whole collection of Avengers dolls but he won't take them out of the package. This morning he helped securely pack them all into a suitcase for Peter to bring them in for everyone to sign. Who knows when they'll all be together again like this.

“Thanks Ms. Marvel,” Peter says sincerely when Carol signs hers so she really can't be peeved at that, can she?

“Is that really what I look like? Fuck I'm gay,” she mutters under her breath, capping the sharpie.

The only signatures that Ned can't get are Natasha and Tony's. 

Even Steve, who now consults for the Avengers, signs his. He's adamant that he won't, it's unprofessional, but later walks by and spies the Ironman figure left back in Peter's open suitcase then silently goes over to the table where the rest are lined up and grabs the pen.

Natasha's figure goes unsigned as well. Ned has a display case he puts those two figures in by themselves. The highest honor.

**Author's Note:**

> CatchMeInADream wrote a drabble in texts to me so I turned it into a oneshot because I thought the internet needed this.


End file.
